CCG: Second Edition
This is a list of cards from Second Edition, a series of Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game from Decipher. Dilemmas *A Living Death *Aggressive Behavior *Alien Abduction *Antedean Assassins *Armus Roulette *Assassin's Blade *Assassination Attempt *Authenticate Artifacts *Automated Weapons *Berserk Changeling *Blended *Bynars' Password *Captain's Holiday *Center of Attention *Chula: Echoes *Chula: Pick One to Save Two *Command Decisions *Console Overload *Contamination *Damaged Reputation *Dangerous Liaisons *Debris Field *Drumhead *Enemy Boarding Party *Equipment Malfunction *Explosive Decompression *Gravimetric Distortion *Graviton Ellipse *Hunter Gangs *Impressive Trophies *Invidium Leak *Kelvan Show of Force *Kolaran Raiders *Limited Welcome *Maglock *Magnetic Field Disruptions *Microbrain *Misguided Activist *Nanite Attack *None Shall Pass *Ornaran Threat *Personal Duty *Pinned Down *Planetary Survey *Primitive Culture *Pursuit Just Behind *Quarren Labor Shortage *Recurring Injury *Skullduggery *Stellar Core Fragment *Sympathetic Magic *Systems Diagnostic *Temptation *Tense Negotiations *The Moon's a Window to Heaven *Trabe Grenade *Triage *Unscientific Method *Vastly Outnumbered *Wavefront Equipment *Alien Gambling Device *Bajoran Phaser Pistol *Cardassian Phaser Pistol *Engineering Kit *Engineering PADD *Klingon Disruptor Pistol *Medical Kit *Medical Tricorder *Romulan Disruptor Pistol *Science PADD *Starfleet Type-2 Phaser *Tricorder Events *A Chance for Glory *A Treasure Beyond Comparison *Astrometrics Lab *Awaiting Trial *Back-flush Bussard Collectors *BaH! *Bajoran Gratitude Festival *Battle Drills *Blind Spot *Brutal Struggle *Cry "Havoc!" *D'Arsay Archive *Days of Atonement *Diplomatic Overture *Engage Cloak *Feast on the Dying *For All Our Sons *How Would You Like a Trip to Romulus? *Inspiring Leader *Just Like Old Times *Labor Camp *Let Honor Guide You *Line of Defense *Nelvana Trap *No Love for the Spoon Heads *No Peace in Our Time *Nothing That Happens is Truly Random *"Observer" from the Obsidian Order *Order of the Bat'leth *Peacemaker or Predator? *Pierce Their Defenses *Point Blank Strike *Precise Attack *Prejudice and Politics *Process Identification *Rescue Captives *Resistance Tactics *Romulan Intelligence Network *Standard Cardassian Procedure *Tactical Planning *Taken Prisoner *Tapestry *The Orion Underworld *The Pillage of Bajor *The Reman Mines *To Boldly Go *Warrior's Birthright Interrupts *Alternate Identity *Amanda Rogers *Arrest Order *Comfort Women *Condition Captive *Dimensional Shifting *Empathic Touch *Escape *Evasive Maneuvers *Kevin Uxbridge *Lasting Peace *Mission Briefing *Power to the Shields *Protection of the Tal Shiar *Pursuit Course *Quantum Slipstream Drive *Render Assistance *Secret Conspiracy *Sensor Sweep *Sermon *Shady Resources *Souls of the Dead *Symbol of Devotion *The Promise *The Tides of Fortune *Ties of Blood and Water *Torture *Twist of Fate Missions *Abduction Plot *Access Relay Station *Acquire Illicit Explosives *Amnesty Talks *Bajor, Gift of the Prophets *Cardassia Prime, Hardscrabble World *Cargo Rendezvous *Changeling Research *Chart Stellar Cluster *Collect Sample *Colony Preparations *Cure Blight *Deliver Supplies *Earth, Cradle of the Federation *Earth, Home of Starfleet Command *Eliminate Harvesters *Encounter at Farpoint *Evacuate Colony *Excavation *Explore Black Cluster *Extraction *Feldomite Rush *Fissure Research *Geological Survey *Host Metaphasic Shielding Test *Hunt for DNA Program *Iconia Investigation *Intercept Maquis *Intercept Renegade *Investigate Alien Probe *Investigate Coup *Investigate Massacre *Investigate Rogue Comet *Investigate Rumors *Investigate Sighting *Khitomer Investigation *Kressari Rendezvous *Medical Relief *Military Exercises *Mining Survey *Mouth of the Wormhole, Deep Space 9 *Pegasus Search *Plague Planet *Qo'noS, Heart of the Empire *Qualor II Rendezvous *Quest for the Sword of Kahless *Rescue Prisoners *Romulus, Seat of Power *Runabout Search *Search and Rescue *Search for Survivors *Security Briefing *Sensitive Search *Study Cometary Cloud *Supervise Dilithium Mine *Surgery Under Fire *Uncover DNA Clues *Verify Evidence *Wormhole Negotiations Personnel Bajoran *Anara *Bareil Antos, Esteemed Vedek *Benjamin Sisko, The Emissary of the Prophets *Brilgar *Dohlem *Furel *Hazar *Jabara *Keeve Falor *Kira Nerys, Colonel Kira *Li Nalas, Legend of Bajor *Lupaza, Resistance Fighter *Mora Pol, Pioneering Scientist *Odo, Constable *Opaka, Kai of Bajor *Ranjen Koral, Student of B'hala *Rom, Diagnostic and Repair Technician *Shakaar Edon, Resistance Leader *Shandor *Trazko, Hired Muscle *Weld Ram *Winn Adami, Kai of Bajor Cardassian *Ari *Corbin Entek, Undercover Operations Supervisor *Damar, Loyal Glinn *Danar, Irascible Gul *Darhe'el, The Butcher of Gallitep *Daro *Dukat, Military Advisor *Elim Garak, Agent of the Obsidian Order *Emok *Enabran Tain, Head of the Obsidian Order *Evek, Attaché to the Demilitarized Zone *Gilora Rejal, Subspace Researcher *Jerax *Joret Dal, Patriotic Visionary *Kovat, Public Conservator *Lemec, Posturing Negotiator *Madred, Calculating Captor *Makbar, Chief Archon *Megar *Ocett, Dogged Rival *Parn *Rogesh Federation *Altman *Alyssa Ogawa, Enterprise Medical Assistant *Andrea Brand, Academy Superintendent *Bandee *Barron *Benjamin Sisko, Defiant Captain *Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer *Daniel Kwan *Data, Aspirer *Davies *Deanna Troi, Guide and Conscience *Elizabeth Shelby, Formidable Presence *Geordi La Forge, Chief Engineer *Gideon Seyetik, Great Terraformer *Hoya *Jadzia Dax, Science Officer *Jean-Luc Picard, Argo Pilot *Jean-Luc Picard, Explorer *Julian Bashir, "Frontier" Physician *Kalandra, Battlefield Surgeon *Kathryn Janeway, Wry Admiral *Leyton, Chief of Starfleet Operations *Lian T'su *Lopez *Luther Sloan, Man of Secrets *Martin *Miles O'Brien, Chief of Operations *Mills *Nog, Eager Cadet *Paulson *Rixx *Robin Lefler, Mission Specialist *Seth Mendoza *T'Lara *T'Lor *Tasha Yar, Chief of Security *Van Orton *Wesley Crusher, Prodigy *William T. Riker, Number One *Worf, Security Detail Leader *Worf, Strategic Operations Officer Klingon *B'amara *B'Etor, Sister of Duras *Bo'rak, Klingon Intelligence Agent *Dokar *Duras, Son of a Traitor *Gowron, Leader of the High Council *J'Dan *K'nera, Klingon Defense Force Commander *Kahlest, GhojmoH of Worf *Kahmis *Kang, Honored Warrior *Kitrik, "The Tyrant Molor" *Koloth, D'akturak *Kor, Dahar Master *Koroth, High Cleric of Boreth *Kroval *Kurak, Warp Field Specialist *Kurn, Squadron Commander *Lursa, Sister of Duras *Martok, Soldier of the Empire *Meraht *Morka, Klingon Intelligence Agent *Nu'Daq, Tenacious Rival *T'vis *Vorax Non-Aligned *Acost Jared *Altovar, Vindictive Criminal *Berild *Bhavani *Brull, Encampment Leader *Chorgan, Leader of the Gatherers *Dallan *Dathon, Speaker of Tama *Durg *Etana Jol, Ktarian Operative *Galnar *Grathon Tolar, Hologram Forger *Grenis *Inad *Jo'Bril, Patient Schemer *Kamala, The Perfect Mate *Kolos *Leyor *Marouk, Sovereign of Acamar *Marshor *Morn, Barfly *Nel Apgar, Temperamental Researcher *Pran Tainer, Atrean Seismologist *Rabal *Regana Tosh *Retaya, Urbane Poisoner *Riva, Respected Mediator *Serova, Warp Field Theorist *Soto *Sunad *Temarek *The Albino, Killer of Children *Togaran *Tosk, The Hunted *Ty Kajada, Relentless Investigator *Vash, Treasure Hunter *Volnoth Romulan *Alidar Jarok, Conscientious Admiral *Chagrith *Cretak, Supporter of the Alliance *Donatra, Compassionate Patriot *Dralvak *Hiren, Romulan Praetor *Jorvas *Lovok, Tal Shiar Colonel *Mopak *Movar, Political General *N'Vek, Soldier of the Underground *Noram *Sabrun *Sela, Mysterious Operative *Selveth, Tal Shiar Pilot *Shinzon, Capable Commander *Shinzon, Romulan Praetor *Suran, Ambitious Commander *Tal'Aura, Impatient Senator *Talvin *Taris, Deceitful Subcommander *Telek R'Mor, Astrophysical Researcher *The Viceroy, Shinzon's Protector *Thexor *Tomalak, Beguiling Adversary *Vreenak, Tal Shiar Chairman Ships Bajoran *Assault Vessel *Bajoran Interceptor *Bajoran Scout Vessel Cardassian *Bralek *Galor *Keldon *Keldon Advanced *Prakesh *Reklar *Vetar Federation *U.S.S. Akira *U.S.S. Defiant, Prototype Warship *U.S.S. Enterprise-E, Federation Envoy *U.S.S. Excelsior *U.S.S. Galaxy *U.S.S. Nebula *U.S.S. Sovereign Klingon *I.K.S. Hegh'ta *I.K.S. K't'inga *I.K.S. K'Vort *I.K.S. Lukara *I.K.S. Maht-H'a *I.K.S. Rotarran, Ship of Tears *I.K.S. Vor'cha Non-Aligned *Flaxian Scout Vessel *Miradorn Raider *T'Lani's Munitions Ship *Tamarian Vessel Romulan *D'deridex *D'deridex Advanced *Deranas *Haakona *Romulan Scout Vessel *Scimitar, Predator *Serrola *Valdore -->CCG Second Edition